Promises - A Warriors Story
by WolfyMilly
Summary: From a kit to leader of the clan, Promisestep is struggling under the weight of her responsibilities. Will she ever realise a criminal is right under her nose?


This takes place between Rising Storm and The Darkest Hour :P (Not following the books though.)

ShadowClan Ranks:

Leader: Redstar – Red tabby tom

Deputy: Dancingwatcher – Silver tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Peachflower – Sandy she-cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice: - None

Warriors:

Greymoon – Solid grey tom

Flaxenwhisker – Gingery-brown she-cat

Flowermuzzle – Patchy she-cat

Owlstorm – Dark brown tabby tom

Dustfur – Light brown tom

Pricklenose – Black and white she-cat

Coarseclaw – Blue-cream tom

Mottledstripe – A black ticked tabby tom

Velvetpurr – Ginger tabby she-cat

Stormstripe – Dark grey tabby tom

Emberblaze – Pale yellow tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Morningpaw – Golden tabby she-cat, apprentice to Greymoon

Leopardpaw – Leopard dappled tom, apprentice to Mottledstripe

Jaypaw – Solid pale grey tom, apprentice to Pricklenose

Barkpaw – Solid brown tom with a white underbelly, apprentice to Owlstorm

Queens:

Shiverfrost – White she-cat with black paws, mother to Paintkit and Poisonkit

Maplefoot – Maple she-cat, expecting kits

Hollowflower – Dappled she-cat, mother of Tigerkit, Splashkit and Promisekit.

Kits:

Paintkit – Red and Black she-cat

Poisonkit – Light brown tabby tom

Tigerkit – Brown tabby tom

Splashkit – Blue and black she-cat

Promisekit – Tortie she

Elders:

Toadclaw – A black tom with white ear tips

Mallowfoot – Gingery and silver she-cat

No-face – Grey she-cat with part of her face destroyed

Peachflower's throaty meow was heard throughout camp. **"You have two she-cats and a tom!" **She cried, flicking her tail across the flank of a dappled queen. Among her belly lay a small brown tabby tom, a blue and black she-cat and a smaller she-cat with her mother's looks. Hollowflower, their mother, leaned over to lick them on the head as they wriggled around, desperately searching the den for milk.

Their crys were interrupted by Redstar, who made a massive fuss as he padded in. **"New warriors!" **He cried, bending to sniff the future warriors. The brown tabby swiped out with a paw by accident, and he chuckled. **"They're certainly going to be a handful." **He joked, gently lowering the kit's paw to the ground.

"**So, have you and Owlstorm decided on names yet?" **Peachflower asked, hoping the tom currently on the Dawn Patrol would return soon. Peachflower nodded, but quickly explained that she wanted her mate to be there when she named them. **"Owlstorm – They've just been born. I think Hollowflower was asking for you." **An old voice outside rumbled.

A brown tabby tom rushed in, purred, nuzzled his mate and bent to lick his newborns. **"They're perfect." **He purred, rubbing his muzzle against Hollowflower's. She replied with a deep, throaty meow, **"I thought we could name this one Tigerkit." **She said, nudging the brown tabby tom close to her belly.

"**Yes – And this one can be Splashkit." **Owlstorm murmured, licking the patchy she-kit tenderly. The final kit was left, a tortoiseshell like her mother. They both looked speechless at the fact that there was barely any difference between mother and daughter, but they spoke anyway.

"**Promisekit." **He murmured. **"A copy between mother and kit is always a good omen." **He purred, not even bending to sniff his daughter. She mewled pitifully, and Peachflower helped by nudging her closer to her mother. As the dappled she-cat moved closer, she dreamt of fighting and hunting for her clan.

**About Three Moons Later**

"**Hey, Tigerkit, wait for me!" **Promisekit's cry was heard all over camp as she scampered after her brother, racing around the fresh kill pile.

He suddenly stopped abruptly in front of Stormstripe, who was carrying a squirrel to the elder's den. Promisekit, not expecting him to stop, skidded to a halt and kicked up a load of dirt in Stormstripe's face. **"Kits – Watch where you're going!" **He snapped, charging off again.

Splashkit padded up behind them, giggling. **"You _should _of seen your faces!" **She giggled. **"Scared of Stormstripe?" **Promisekit then taunted, grinning. **"You were too scared to come close!" **

Splashkit pulled a bugged face and dropped in a wobbly hunting crouch. **"Not!" **She squealed, leaping at her sister. Promisekit dodged the blow, and Splashkit thumped to the earth, and rolled to the paws of Stormstripe again.

He grunted, and stepped over her, heading to the nursery now to check on the kits. Dustfur followed him to check on his own kits, Paintkit and Poisonkit, who were due soon to become apprentices.

Promisekit followed Redstar (With her eyes,) up onto the highrock as he addressed the clan for a meeting.

"**Let all cats old enough to catch prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"**


End file.
